galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armorwing
The Armorwing appeared in 2016 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Armorwing is a large Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Sitting atop its hoarded pile of looted metal on Iron Isle, the Armorwing appears at once impregnable and invincible, but appearances can be deceiving. With its welding torch-like flames and chain-whip tail, the Armorwing keeps enemies at bay long enough for it to attract new scraps of metal to its magnetic body and fuse them into an ever-expanding coat of armor. The Armorwing's fire is also incredibly bright, as it is able to temporarily disorient the vision of other dragons and humans. However, the Armorwing's armor is just a shell used for protection and intimidation. Beneath that reinforced hide lies a much different dragon that would prefer to remain in isolation with its private trove of discarded metal treasures. With its welding torch-like flames and chain-whip tail the Armor Wing keeps enemies at bay long enough for it to attract new scraps of metal to its magnetic body and fuse them into an ever-expanding coat of armor. Vikings will have to be very precise, and very careful, to find the chink in this Dragon's armor! Sometimes, dragons just can't help being a bit kleptomaniac - and the Armorwing is no exception especially when it comes to the need to stay fully-protected! Thanks to this dragon's skirmish with o'l Gobber, though, now Vikings have the chance to train it at a reduced price! If there's anyone who knows how to be well-armed and battle ready, it's got to be Gobber the veteran blacksmith of Berk. Problem is, there's really not much a blacksmith can do if he doesn't have the right supplies. Just when he thought he could start the day with his brand new bandwagon of scrap metals, suddenly Gobber found them missing! Outraged by this unfortunate revelation, Gobber spent all morning figuring out just what happened. Out of all possible suspects he could think of, he could easily think up two dragon species known for their metallic desires. There's only one surefire way to find out who, and he quickly went to work to lure out his suspect at night. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to find not the Smothering Smokebreaths he assumed to be his nightly thieves - but a mothering Armorwing instead! How did he figure that out? Well, after finding this Mystery Class dragon rummaging through his meager wagon, Gobber followed it all the way to its nest nearby. Understanding that it was preparing equipment for its future newborns, Gobber knew exactly what he could provide in exchange for some of his scrap metal back. After striking a deal with this protective dragon, now you can pick up a new Armorwing through Johann's new egg sale today! Armorwings spend a lot of time searching for metal scraps and adding them to their piles of metal--from goblets to axes. Due to their dependency on these materials, they guard them closely, often appearing as fiercely territorial. When approached, they will not hesitate to defend themselves and their precious loot of metals, as shown in "Snotlout Gets the Axe", where an Armorwing immediately attacked Snotlout and Hiccup. In addition to its hostility, this dragon prefers living aloft. Unlike many dragons that live in packs or swarms, this dragon is said to enjoy being alone with its treasures. Weakness An Armorwing is vulnerable without its armor, due to its soft scales. This makes them potential victims to Smothering Smokebreaths, a species of dragon that collects metal. When left without an armor, an Armorwing would seem hopelessly fragile and vulnerable, often flailing aimlessly and refusing to take off. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2016